SpiderKid
by Dark-Raven354
Summary: Remember Ollie Osnick from the amazing spiderman series, yah thats the kid with for tenticles like ock and wear's a spider-man costume. This is a story of his life. Enjoy eh?


**Spider-Kid #1**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing, I created the story taking Ideas from Amazing Spider-man#236... If you've read it then beware this is similar but longer and in my own version. This fic belongs in my Misfits titles; you don't need to read Misfits to enjoy this though.)**

**Riddler Kid: Don't be bored by the story, heck I find it boring. This is just the beginning and as we know all beginning suck. Right! Ahhhhh screw it.**

**The adventure of a fifteen year old starts here... no over here... no, no, no, over here... blast it its over here got it... ah never mind.**

**Ollie is not a very much liked at his school much less on the world, he has been mocked and made fun of so much it's just no funny any more. This thought a cured to him a lot in the last few day's...moments...ever since he was born. What exactly was wrong with him he was smart, fairly athletic... OK not athletic at all. But there was one thing he was good at that made him. Ollie Osnick was a hero unbeknownst to him...**

**A young man Ollie Osnick walked into his family's apartment building were he lived on the top floor, his father, Nathaniel Osnick owned a chain of Construction workers that made him rich, sadly however he fell ill, he gave his job to a friend for the time being till he regained his health. If he ever regained his health.**

**The Osnick's lived in a building that his father had built before he fell ill. The Apartment building was smack dab in the middle of New York City, where oddly enough all the superheroes in the comic world take place. Moving on, Ollie went to the elevator and pressed the up arrow. He waited a couple of seconds and waited and waited and waited but to no avail did the elevator head down to him. A maid of the house, wearing her standard uniform, blue button up shirt and black pant's. Ollie thought for a second and asked the women a question. "Don't you work at Wal-Mart?"**

**The girl looked afraid of something, Ollie waved his hand in front of her. Her eyes never moved. She finally snapped out of it and replied. "Ohh that's right. Why the hell am I here." She walked to the front door and outside. **

**A maid with the proper requirements such as Red button up shirt and black slacks. She walked by and placed a sign on the door. "Out Of Order." In big bold letter's.**

"**Just great" Ollie said to himself. "Now I have to take the stairs to the 23rd floor."**

Ollie Osnick the nerdy boy from school, Is ready to express his life in the only way he know how. The Riddler Kid is proud to present a sad story...

**Spider-kid**

**I'm just a kid**

**By: The Riddler Kid**

**Yes that's right the boy of vast logic, lives on the thirteenth floor with his mother while his father spends his time being taken care in the hospital. **

**Ollie is around five feet, handsome features, black spiked hair and a slim, except for stomach body. So over all he was a nice looking guy**

"**Hey Mom." Ollie said as he headed to his room.**

"**Hey honey." Mrs. Osnicks reply was as she continued to back her pie. Mrs. Osnick was not on terms as being called pretty, she was a little over weight but had beautiful features.**

**Ollie walked into his room and dropped off his backpack on the floor beside the door. He walked passed his shelves that had action figures of Spideys greatest foes. Mysterio, Jack 'o lantern, Green Goblin. But Ollie's favourite of All was the one the only Dr. Octo Octavious the man with the four claws.**

**He sat down at his computer desk and looked at the LSD monitor. He flicked it on and opened a file on the Website Builder. On the screen appeared a website that had Dr.Ock on it and recent sighting of him and stuff like that. Ollie was proud of his website. Ollie got up and grabbed his backpack and placed it on his bed. He opened up and dropped out the contents.**

**His binder dropped out along with his band music sheets and a pencil case. He opened out his binder and pulled out a piece of paper. He pinned the paper on the bulletin board. **

"**Perfect." On the Paper was a detailed sketch of himself and four claws, on the sides of this picture showed how he would plan to create such machines.**

"**It would be great if I could build these."**

**It was morning and it was time to wake up for young man Ollie. "Oll-ly." Came the screech from Ollie's Mother. **

"**Coming Mother." Ollie replied while packing his school bag for the school activities. He sat on his bed for a second and looked at the bulletin and saw the sketch that he has been thriving for.**

**He shrugged it off and headed to the kitchen where his Mom was calling him.**

**He kissed his Mother good buy and headed off to school by walking through town all alone, because he had no friends.**

**Ollie went through the metal detectors to head into class, the security guard spotted Ollie. "Hey Ollie."**

"**Hey Mr. Rimer." Ollie Replied.**

**Ollie got through the detectors with no stops he stayed and talked to Mr. Rimer.**

"**So what's new in the business?"**

"**Well slow I'm not getting paid what I used to get. Jelly donut." Mr. Rimer offered the Donut to Ollie.**

"**Thanks." Ollie took the donut thankfully and trotted off to class. If there was on person in the world besides his mom he wanted to talk to, it was Mr. Rimer the security guard. **

**Ollie had finished his donut and was at his locker. He dialled in the locker combo as students and teachers walked passed him without even looking at him. Or realizing that he was there, he was side swiped by a school jock. "Sorry Dude." The Jock said as he walked off.**

**Ollie's glasses fell off in the fall. He picked them up and washed them off with his shirt. He placed them back on his face grabbed his stuff and continued his way to class.**

**Ollie was at the top of his class all the teachers loved him, even some of the girls did, Ollie was a likable kid and however a extraordinarily good looking at his standards. But perhaps this is why he is not liked by the boys in his class.**

**Although though he may be loved by lots of people with out him realizing it, he truly has a rock heart for revenge and no love for others except for the ones who care for him self the most.**

**Next time,**

**Fandom,**

**Ollie finally gets his wbsite up and running, his own fanclub for Docter Ock starts and Ollie meets a new friend online oh my! **

**Till next time,**

**Riddler Kid.**


End file.
